


Object Show One Shots

by littlefairykiki77



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series), Brawl of the Objects (Web Series), Inanimate Insanity (Web Series), Open Source Objects (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Romance, Shipping, Shyness, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefairykiki77/pseuds/littlefairykiki77
Summary: Here are some object one shots!❤️
Relationships: Firey & Leafy (Battle For Dream Island), OJ/Paper (Inanimate Insanity)
Kudos: 8





	Object Show One Shots

Object One shots

-BFB/TPOT  
-II  
-OSO  
-NL


End file.
